Kidomaru
"So you're the strongest of the bunch, huh. Sheesh..you're making me want to play even more. Gotta take it slow, you know. Or else it's not as much fun...First, I need at least three minutes to toy with you before you die!" Summary Kidōmaru (鬼童丸, Kidōmaru) was a shinobi from Otogakure and a member of the Sound Four. Kidōmaru Destructive Power Feats: His second Curse Mark form shoots arrows so fast and powerful that they destroy the ground on impact. His arrows are able to penetrate through trees and still destroy the ground behind it. His most powerful arrow is able to destroy a strip of the forest as it heads towards Neji, blasting a hole through his torso and pinning Neji to a tree. Speed Feats: Catches Naruto and Kiba in his web trap, flinging them into the ground. Stops Shikamaru's surprise attack and traps him before he can react. Reacts to Naruto's ambush and captures him and his clones. Evades Kiba's surprise attack, trapping Kiba in a web trap. Catches Neji in his web after Neji's surprise attack. Catches Naruto by surprise with his web grapple. Catches Neji in his multitude of web traps. Moves away from Neji fast enough to surprise him. Dodges Neji's kunai. Sets up a trap of spears and spiders while Neji tries to dodge and block them. Lands a blow on Neji with one of his spears as he is figuring out the Byakugan has a blind spot. Was able to hit Neji with a spear off screen. Launches his traps faster than Neji is able to stop them. Lands multiple hits on Neji with one of his traps. Shoots his arrow so fast through Neji's blindspot that it tears a hole through Neji. Shoots his arrow fast enough to cut Neji's face. Strength Feats: Was able to lift and throw both Naruto and Kiba. Can pull Naruto clean off his feet with a web grapple. His arrow in his Curse Mark form is able to create a hole in Neji's body, the wound sizzzling. Durability Feats: His web is too strong for the genin to break. Using his web armor, he was unscathed by Neji's 64 Palms. Stamina Feats: "Feat with links or scans" Range Feats: Can attack from multiple directions. Intelligence Feats: Figures out Shikamaru was pretending to be Jirobo. Neji and Kidomaru are able to figure out each other's abilities with only a few minutes of fighting. Figures out Neji's weakness. Powers and Abilities: Can use the Four Violet Flames Formation with the other members of the Sound Four, this jutsu stopping anyone from interfering with the fight between Hiruzen and Orochimaru. Able to create a web that catches two Anbu with ease. Uses Substitution to create a decoy attack to test Sasuke. Uses his webs to swing Sasuke towards an ally. Can use his webs to detect enemies approaching that touch his webs. His webs are thinner than hair and stronger than wire. Can spit out his webs, spitting them into a large ball to unleash on his enemies in a larger form. Can leave his webs on the ground as a trap. Can trap his enemies in cocoons of his webs. Can use his webs to create objects like clubs,spears, armor, Can use his webs for grappling. His webs can propel out and create a constantly changing trap as it chases the enemy. Can shoot out a multitude of the web traps from his mouth. His sweat glands ooze his golden webs as well. Has access to the Curse Mark to boost his stats and abilities. Can summon a large spider. His Spider can birth mass amounts of baby spiders ready to just die as soon as they are born. His Spiders are able to create a swirling trap of web. His spear traps and spiders are able to work together to trap Neji and stop him from using Rotation. Can access his second Curse Mark form to increase his strength and make his attacks more accurate with his third eye. Can curve his arrows in order to hit his enemies. Can shoot his arrows with "120% accuracy". Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: Was able to sneak into Konoha with his allies. Respect Threads, Links, and References Neji Respect Thread